Sherman's Exposure Experiment
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Sherman has noticed how Mr. Peabody goes around with no clothes. This gives Sherman the idea to perform an experiment where he doesn't wear clothes for a whole week. It will lead to some interesting results. This is based off the 2014 movie. This story was also a request. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing graphic or sexual. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**All rights go to Dreamworks Animation. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

Sherman's life can only be described as unique, to say the least. Most kids would have a dog as a pet, but that wasn't the case for Sherman. Instead, a dog happened to be his father, Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody wasn't an average dog, in fact he was anything but average. He was an anthropomorphic dog who happened to be a genius, business titan, inventor, scientist, Nobel laureate, gourmet chef, and a two-time Olympic medalist. He found Sherman when he just a baby and won the right to adopt him in the court of law.

In the present day, Sherman was eating dinner with Mr. Peabody, until something popped up in his mind. "Um, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman. "Yes, Sherman." said Mr. Peabody. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Sherman. "Sure, you can ask me anything." said Mr. Peabody. "Okay, it's about clothes." said Sherman. "Go on." said Mr. Peabody. "Well, it's about the fact that you don't wear clothes, but I do." said Sherman. "Okay. Well Sherman, you already know dogs don't wear clothes." said Mr. Peabody. "I know, but I was thinking about doing something a little different." said Sherman. "What do you mean?" asked Mr. Peabody. "I was wondering if we can try a small experiment where I don't wear any clothes for a while." said Sherman. "Why do you want to do this experiment?" asked Mr. Peabody. "I thought it would be interesting and it would kind off be like stepping into your shoes, if you had any." said Sherman. "Hmmmm, I'm not sure if I want to conduct this experiment." said Mr. Peabody. "Don't worry, it'll only happen here, nowhere else. Also, I will either wear my underwear or nothing at all. And it will only be temporary." said Sherman. Mr. Peabody was silent for around 20 seconds and said, "I'll think about it. Give me some time and I'll tell you my decision." "Okay Mr. Peabody." said Sherman.

It has now been roughly 2 hours since dinner and Sherman currently laid on his bed. "I hope he says yes, because it could be interesting. Also, it would be nice to take a break from wearing clothes." Sherman thought to himself. Suddenly, Mr. Peabody entered Sherman's room and told him his decision. "Sherman, I thought about this for a little bit and I ultimately decided to allow you to do this experiment. It will only last one week and you can either wear your underwear or nothing. Does that sound good?" said Mr. Peabody. Sherman was jumping up and down with excitement and gave Mr. Peabody a hug. "I love you Mr. Peabody!" said Sherman. "Same to you, Sherman." said Mr. Peabody. "I'll start the experiment tomorrow at 12 pm." said Sherman. "Sounds like a plan." said Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody left the room and Sherman sat down on his bed. "It's going to be the best week ever." said Sherman.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be, but it will be decently long. Other than my current stories, I've been thinking about doing a Flintstones story and a sequel to Mikey's Job, but that's pretty much it. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. The Experiment Begins

It was now the next day and Sherman couldn't be more excited. It was the day he would start his week-long experiment. Sherman looked at the clock and noticed it was 5 minutes before noon. "I can't wait to do this experiment. I won't have to worry about wearing clothes for a week." Sherman thought to himself. Once the clock hit 12, Sherman yelled "Mr. Peabody!" "Yes, Sherman?" said Mr. Peabody. "It's time to start my experiment." said Sherman. "That's right. Follow me, Sherman." said Mr. Peabody.

Sherman walked to the living room and saw Mr. Peabody holding a plastic bag. "What are you using that bag for, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman. "This is where I'll put all of your clothes, Sherman." said Mr. Peabody. "Oh." said Sherman. "Are you ready, Sherman?" asked Mr. Peabody. "I'm ready." said Sherman.

The first thing Sherman took off was his shoes. Next, he removed his white T-shirt. Then, his socks and finally his black shorts. The only thing left on him is his white briefs. He thought about keeping them on, but he decided to remove them as well. "I'll use them when I sleep." Sherman thought to himself. He pulled down his underwear and threw it on the couch. He then took the rest of his clothes and put them in the plastic bag. "Well, this is an interesting situation." said Mr. Peabody as he looked at Sherman. "Now we're pretty much the same." said Sherman. "Except I have a bowtie." said Mr. Peabody. "Oh, I forgot about that." said Sherman. "So, will you be doing for the next 7 days?" asked Mr. Peabody. "I'll watch TV, do chores, do work, and lounge around, I guess." said Sherman. "Alright. Sounds reasonable. Now I need to go over some rules I've established since you've started your experiment. One, don't let anyone see you. Two, do not leave the penthouse. Three, DO NOT use the WABAC, while you're naked. It will be an awkward moment for yourself and history." said Mr. Peabody. "Okay, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get real interesting. I've thought of several ideas I would like to turn into stories. These include Jimmy Neutron, Wreck It Ralph, The Loud House, and other ideas. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	3. Like Father, Like Son

After removing his clothes, Sherman didn't know what he was going to with his free time. He knew he couldn't use the WABAC, so this left him with limited options. He thought about it for a little bit, until realized he needed to pee. "Since this experiment is about me stepping into Mr. Peabody's shoes, maybe I can ask him about how he pees." Sherman thought to himself.

"Mr. Peabody!" said Sherman. "Yes, Sherman?" asked Mr. Peabody. "Can I ask you a question?" asked Sherman. "Yes, Sherman. Ask me anything." said Mr. Peabody. "Umm, this may sound gross, but how do you pee?" asked Sherman. Mr. Peabody was surprised by this and said, "How do I urinate? What made you ask such a question?" "I was just curious, that's all. I've never seen you pee." said Sherman. "Well Sherman, dogs have a very particular way of relieving themselves. They tend to lift their leg up when they urinate. Many dogs do this, but I can assure you that I'm not one of them." said Mr. Peabody. Sherman gave Mr. Peabody a "Are you sure about that?" look as a response. Mr. Peabody sighed and said, "Okay, I've only done it a few times and only when there was no toilet in sight. (Pause) Wait a minute, I know why you're asking me this question. You have to relieve yourself, don't you?" Sherman nodded in response and Mr. Peabody said, "Well, it seems I also have to urinate right now. How about we both do it outside in the bushes, but ONLY ONCE." "Sure." said Sherman.

The two went outside the penthouse and entered the rooftop garden. Sherman was glad to be outside of the penthouse and enjoyed the nice, warm breeze on his naked body. "Okay Sherman, we're going to urinate on those nearby bushes. Once we finish, we will go back inside. I am allowing you to do this once. After this, you will only use the toilet. Understand?" said Mr. Peabody. "I understand." said Sherman as he was starting to cross his legs.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody walked right next to the bushes and Mr. Peabody said, "Okay, the first we need to do is to get down on all fours." They immediately got down their hands and knees, or paws in Mr. Peabody's case. "Next, we lift the leg that is closest to the bush." said Mr. Peabody. They lifted their respective legs off the ground and Mr. Peabody said, "The final step is to simply release." Sherman felt himself peeing and he breathed a sigh of relief. "This feels good." said Sherman. "I know it does, believe me." said Mr. Peabody as he was currently peeing.

Once the two finished, they went back inside the penthouse and cleaned themselves up. "Thank you for letting me do that, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman. "You're welcome, Sherman. Now what are you going to do for the next several hours?" asked Mr. Peabody. "I'm going to take a nap on the couch." said Sherman. "Alright then, you do that Sherman. I'll be preparing dinner in the meantime." said Mr. Peabody. As Mr. Peabody walked in the kitchen, Sherman got on the couch and laid down. He didn't even use a blanket and displayed his nude body for the world to see.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the hiatus, I've been busy with college work all week long. I've recently thought of sequels to Beast Boy's Diaper and Mikey's Job, as well as stories about Rise of the Guardians, Wreck It Ralph, Tarzan, and others. Besides that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	4. Tickling

As Mr. Peabody was in the kitchen, Sherman thought it would be a good idea to take a nap. He closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. Mr. Peabody saw Sherman from a distance and thought to himself, "Although this entire experience has been odd, it's hard to ignore how sweet and innocent Sherman looks right now." Sherman was currently sleeping on the couch naked without a blanket to cover himself up. "I've never tried this before, but I have seen fathers tickle their children when they're young. Maybe I should try it out!" Mr. Peabody said to himself.

Mr. Peabody walked up to Sherman and said, "Which parts of Sherman's body will tickle him the most?" "I could try the armpits." said Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody slowly tickled Sherman's armpits, but he didn't get much of a reaction. "Okay, armpits are a negative. I'll try the stomach." said Mr. Peabody. He took his paws and tickled Sherman's stomach. Sherman started to laugh and kick his legs. "The stomach is definitely a positive. What about the ribcage?" asked Mr. Peabody. He then tickled Sherman's sides and it also got a good reaction from Sherman. "The last major tickling target are the feet. I know they're the most common target." said Mr. Peabody. He now started to lightly tickle Sherman's feet and it not only caused Sherman to laugh, but it also woke him up from his nap.

"Mr. Peabody, what are you doing?" Sherman asked as tried to stop laughing. "I was trying to see if you were ticklish, Sherman." said Mr. Peabody. "Why?" asked Sherman. "Out of pure curiosity, Sherman. I wanted to figure out some ways to make you laugh." said Mr. Peabody. The two hugged and Sherman said, "I love you Mr. Peabody." "I love you too Sherman." said Mr. Peabody.

Just as Mr. Peabody was about to leave, he told Sherman "Sherman, I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have company tomorrow." "What?! With who?" asked Sherman. "With Penny, the girl you like." said Mr. Peabody. "SHE CAN'T SEE ME NAKED!" said Sherman. "Don't worry Sherman, I've told her all about the experiment you've been conducting." said Mr. Peabody. Sherman was so shocked by this news that he fainted. "Oh Sherman." said Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody carried the unconscious Sherman to his room and laid him down on his bed. "I hope tomorrow doesn't end up a disaster." said Mr. Peabody.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next few chapters will revolve around Sherman's relationship with Penny and how Sherman's will affect said relationship. Sequels to Beast Boy's Diaper and The Experiment will hopefully happen soon. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	5. The Next Morning

After sleeping for several hours, Sherman woke up and wondered why he was on his bed. "Did I faint again?" said Sherman with an annoyed tone. He didn't realize how tired he was and saw that he was still naked. "I hope Mr. Peabody was joking about Penny coming over. The last thing I need is for her to see me like this." said Sherman. Sherman rolled out of bed and left his room.

Sherman walked around the penthouse, with his bare feet touching the wooden floor. "Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman. "Sherman! I'm glad you're up and about." said Mr. Peabody. "How long was I asleep?" asked Sherman. "Close to 9 hours. Are you hungry by any chance?" said Mr. Peabody. "Yeah." said Sherman. "Well, I made some breakfast for you." said Mr. Peabody. "Thank you, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman as he sat down to eat.

After finishing his breakfast, Sherman laid down the couch and fell asleep. While he was taking a nap, he heard a female voice talking to him. "No. Anyone but her." Sherman thought to himself. Sherman opened his eyes and saw Penny looking right at him. "How's it going?" Penny asked.

Sherman freaked out and immediately covered his privates. "What are you doing here?" asked Sherman. "Don't you remember? Mr. Peabody invited me to come over and he told me about your "little" experiment." said Penny. Sherman was embarrassed and said, "That wasn't funny." "Relax Sherman, I'm not going to make fun of you or what you're doing. In fact, I'm very interested in your experiment." said Penny. "You are?" asked Sherman. "Yeah. I've never experienced someone being a nudist before, so this is new for me." said Penny. "Same here." said Sherman.

The next few minutes consisted of awkward staring and dead silence. Sherman continued to cover his genitals, because he didn't want Penny to look at that part of his body. "Penny, I'm going to put on some underwear." said Sherman. "Why? Is something wrong?" asked Penny. "No, it's just that I'm not comfortable being naked around other people, at least not yet." said Sherman. "Okay, go right ahead." said Penny. Sherman walked out of the living room and was headed straight towards his room.

Once he entered his room, Sherman looked through his underwear drawer and pulled out some small white briefs. "These will do." said Sherman. He pulled the underwear up to his waist and went back to the living room. "Sherman, you look kind of cute in those white undies." said Penny. "Um, thanks." Sherman said awkwardly.

**I'm not entirely sure how far I want to take the Sherman and Penny relationship, but I'll think of something. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	6. Talking With Penny

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Penny decided to start up a conservation.

"So, how does it feel?" asked Penny.

"How does what feel?" replied Sherman.

"Being naked or just in your underwear for an entire week?" asked Penny.

"Honestly, it feels pretty good. I don't have to think about what I'm going to wear, since I'm either going to be wearing my undies or nothing at all." said Sherman.

"I know this is going to be a dumb question, but why the tighty whities?" asked Penny.

"I don't know. I just like how they feel, I guess." said Sherman.

"Really? Because wearing them makes you an easy target for wedgies." said Penny.

"I know. Before I even met you, a bully gave me wedgies all the time and it hurt a lot. It kept happening until I told Mr. Peabody and when he told the bully's parents, the wedgies stopped." said Sherman.

"Wow, I never knew that about you, Sherman. Now I feel more like a jerk when I called you a dog in front of the whole school. Do you still forgive me for that?" said Penny.

"Of course I do, Penny. That was in the past and now we're good friends." said Sherman.

"Yeah, we are good friends. But Sherman, can I ask you something?" asked Penny.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Sherman.

"Um, do you mind if I participate in your experiment? I just want to know what it's like." said Penny.

"Uhhhh…okay." said Sherman.

"Great." said Penny.

Penny then removed her shirt, pants, socks, and shoes, leaving her in nothing but her bra and purple polka dot panties.

"You know, this feels quite nice." said Penny.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Sherman said nervously as he tried very hard to not stare at Penny's semi-nude body.

Penny noticed how awkward Sherman was acting towards her and she quickly came up with a way to get him relaxed.

"Sherman, do you mind if I gave you a massage?" asked Penny.

"Massage? Um, no." replied Sherman.

"Cool. So what do you want to me to massage?" asked Penny.

Sherman thought about it and said, "Could you rub my stomach? Kind of like how someone rubs a dog."

"Sherman, I thought you didn't like being treated like a dog." said Penny.

"I don't but having a dog as a Dad can lead to me adopting some… traits." said Sherman.

"Traits? What kind of traits?" said Penny.

"I'm talking about little things like getting my belly rubbed or sticking my head out of a window." said Sherman.

"Oh. Well in that case, sure. I'll rub your belly." said Penny.

Sherman then laid down back-first on the carpet floor and let Penny slowly rub his stomach. After a few seconds, he started to get excited and he even started to pant a little. Penny saw this and asked Sherman if she should stop or go faster.

"Faster." said Sherman.

It seemed that the faster Penny rubbed her hand around Sherman's stomach, the happier Sherman got. Eventually, Sherman began to put his feet up in the air and pant quite loudly.

After another minute of rubbing, Penny stopped as she saw that Sherman was exhausted.

"You want me to stop?" asked Penny.

"Yeah…yeah, you can stop. Thank you for doing that." said Sherman.

"No problem. Well, it's about time for me to leave anyway. So, I hope this experiment of yours works out and I guess I'll see you later." said Penny as she put her clothes back on.

"Yeah, I'll see you another time. I don't know when, but hopefully it will be sooner rather than later." said Sherman.

"I hope so too. Bye Sherman." Penny said as she left the penthouse.

"Bye Penny." said Sherman as the door closed.

Now that Penny was gone, Sherman took off his underwear and remained naked the rest of the day.

"Hopefully nothing weird happens over the next days." Sherman thought to himself.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's been roughly a year since I last updated this story and I apologize for that. I've been very on-and-off when it comes to writing this chapter, but thankfully it's done and I can now progress through the rest of the story. I've also been working on new chapters for Lucas' Underwear Summer and Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe. **


End file.
